


Love From One Makes You See Love From Another.

by SarcasmAndScarves



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmAndScarves/pseuds/SarcasmAndScarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A dog doesn't care if you're rich or poor, big or small, young or old. He doesn't care if you're not smart, not popular, not a good joke-teller, not the best athlete, nor the best-looking person. To your dog, you are the greatest, the smartest, the nicest human being who was ever born. You are his friend and protector."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pinn fic. And my only one that I intend on actually finishing. So let me know what you guys think as I continue. Thanks. 
> 
> Anything Italicized are their thoughts.

 It was never a question of why it happened. But it was always a question of why it happened to him. What could one person do that was so horrible that would make their father think they were nothing but garbage. A worthless person, and a worthless son. He thought that father's were supposed to love their children unconditionally. Guide them when they make mistakes. Show their sons how to be a man. It was never like that though and he honestly didn't think it ever was or ever would be. He was never important enough for his father to stick around. And is it really okay to be terrified to come home and face your father (when he was actually there)? Cause he was, and every day was different. Every day was a different excuse to why he was leaving. A different excuse to explain the smack or the punch or the amount of abuse that he would receive regularly. It was constant every day, every week, every month, and every year.

But there was a refuge, a safety zone, a place of comfort and that's where Puck always went to when it would happen again. When it would get to be too much and he just needed to be able to breathe. And that walk over to Finn's house made him breathe again. The closer he got the easier he could breathe. It was simple, easy, the only place that actually felt like home. That tree that was always there for him to climb even after Finn reasoned with his mom not to cut it down no matter how big it got or how much it blocked the view out of a few windows. But he managed to keep the tree up without even telling her why he was so adamant on keeping it there (even though she already knew. She had walked in many times at night and saw Puck curled up in a ball on the floor and always draped a blanket over him). And once they both woke up in the morning neither of them ever noticed and Puck was always out of the window and heading back to his house before Finn would even have the chance to realize that Puck was there in the first place.

He knew though, he always knew. There would be a window left open, or a small indentation on the bottom of his bed where Puck would sleep if he had a nightmare or thought he heard his dad screaming. Jackets that were left behind from running out too quick and half asleep. But they never had to say anything to each other. Looks were enough, mannerisms were enough, bruises and cuts were enough. When Finn was awake when Puck would sneak in they would still say nothing to each other, never had to. He would just go downstairs and make him a sandwich and grab him a soda. Half the time when he would bring it up for him Puck would already be asleep, so he'd eat the sandwich (not wanting to waste food). But that window, Finn always made sure that window was un-locked, so much so that he even removed the lock on it entirely so it would never be locked. If Puck needed to get in..he got in.

There were nights though, nights that Finn would stay up late and just stare at the window. Look out of it and down at the ground just waiting. Waiting to see his mo-hawked friend climbing up that tree. But it was hard, if Puck showed up that meant it just happened again so sometimes he didn't want to see Puck climb in his window. And then there were nights when Puck wouldn't come that would worry him, what if it got too bad this time, how could he handle that? Yeah he's tried to go to his mom about it, go to the cops or anyone just trying to make his best friend safe, but Puck would always refuse. He could “handle it”, he didn't want his sister to be ripped away from her home even as bad as it was. He wanted to be the one to take care of her and be the one to take her out of there. But he couldn't, not yet. So Finn would un-willingly say and do nothing no matter how much his gut told him he had to. But when would it stop? When will his best friend stop living the life he is and start living the life he deserved?

It definitely wasn't going to be tonight.


	2. Fighting A Losing Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Puck's face was only a few mere inches from his dad's and he could feel his face burning as his fists stayed clenched beside him. But why he didn't haul off and actually hit him he'll never know. Maybe deep down he knew he wasn't him, and was never going to be him and wasn't going to reduce himself to act like the pathetic man that was in front of him. His mother looked up at him and saw the anger on Puck's face and she just shook her head."

 “I don't care!”

Puck storms upstairs and slams his door shut before walking over and plopping himself onto his bed and just looks up at the ceiling. His chest is heaving, his jaw is set and his fists are clenched by his sides. This was going to be another one of those nights and he knew it would be. Any attempt on going back downstairs was not going to end well. They never did. He huffed out a breath and brought his arm up and draped it over his eyes and just thought in whatever quiet he had that wasn't taken by the screams and crashes coming from downstairs.

_Why? Why after everything he does she still continues to help him? Why does she keep agreeing on letting him back in? Why does she keep letting him back near me and Sarah?_

Yeah he could keep asking himself why, he could wonder every day why. He could ask her flat out and he'd never get a answer. Not a answer he'd want to hear anyway. He just didn't understand why his mom seriously wanted him to stay downstairs and help his alcoholic father. No. He's not there to clean up his messes, and allow his 'father' to do and say what he damn well pleases. Not tonight, Puck was not going to clean up after him tonight. But he's sure he'll end up doing it tomorrow when he's passed out or just gone, two things he does really well. Once he dropped his arm from his face he managed to calm down, a little bit, a very little bit. On a night like this he was happy that Sarah was at a friend's house that she would stay at almost regularly that he was thankful for, and they were great people too. But what Puck didn't know was this was just the beginning of a really horrible night.

As he sat up he glanced over and looked out his window wondering if Finn's was open, but he knew it always was. Maybe he should go? Go to where he's comfortable and safe. And since it was a early night maybe they could get in some Call Of Duty. Puck smiled before nodding at himself that doing that was a Hell of a lot better then staying here. So he quickly grabbed his coat and started to put it on. With only one arm in his sleeve he froze when he heard his mom scream and it only took him a few seconds to fly down the stairs. He pushed his father up against the wall when he saw his mom in tears with a hand covering the side her face.

“You asshole! What the hell did you do this time huh?!”

Oh shit, this time was different. He had seen a lot of anger in his dad's eyes before, but nothing like what he was seeing right now. And mostly because he's never really pushed his father like that with the amount of force that he did (not sure why he did it so hard this time) but really at this point he didn't care. After swaying for a few seconds his father managed to steady himself and push Puck away from him. The punch to his jaw came quickly after that which he didn't see coming until it was too late from not paying attention and looking at his mom.

“Noah you get out of my house!”

“It's not your house! You have to live in it for it to be your house, and you don't live in it do you..'dad'?! So you get the Hell out of MY house!”

Puck's face was only a few mere inches from his dad's and he could feel his face burning as his fists stayed clenched beside him. But why he didn't haul off and actually hit him he'll never know. Maybe deep down he knew he wasn't him, and was never going to be him and wasn't going to reduce himself to act like the pathetic man that was in front of him. His mother looked up at him and saw the anger on Puck's face and she just shook her head.

“Noah just calm down. And help me clean this stuff up.”

He quickly turned on his heels and looked down at her cause there was no way she really just said that. He huffed out a breath before pointing a finger at her.

“You SERIOUSLY expect me to walk around and clean up after HIM?! You're insane if you think I'm going to do anything to help out this piece of shit!”

“Noah watch your mouth.”

“No! He's a piece of shit and you know it!”

His father had just been standing there glaring at Puck but didn't do or say anything. Puck threw his arms up and bolted upstairs but quickly came back down with his jacket.

“I'm outta here.”

“Noah where are you going?”

“Out!”

As he headed for the door he felt a hand grab his arm making him spin around instantly staring at his father with fury in his eyes.

“Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me!”

His father smirked as he pulled him closer their faces only inches away again.

“You are not going anywhere.”

Puck smirked and raised his eyebrows before letting out a small chuckle.

“Oh yeah? Watch me!”

His dad dropped the bottle of Whiskey on the floor that he had in his other hand, which was shocking to Puck as it was before reaching up to grab Puck's other arm shaking his head.

“I said you're not leaving boy!”

It only took a minute for Puck to lift his arms up in front of him between his dad's and pushed them away to the sides causing his father to let go.

“I'm not a 'boy' anymore. And you're not stopping me from leaving! Have fun drinking yourself into a coma.”

And before anything else could be said the door was shut and Puck was off..to Finn's.


	3. Man's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the Hell am I getting myself into? I can't leave him though. And I just don't know what else to do. Finn will know. He always knows."

 Puck never really had many choices in his own life or easy decisions, but that walk to Finn's house he didn't have to think twice about. Ever. He never had to second guess himself on whether or not he should go. If he would ever be kicked out from overstaying his welcome. If he would actually be talked to and not talked down to. And this night was no different in that aspect, the second the screaming started he instantly knew where to go, the only place he could really go. Without that place, where would he be able to go to get away from everything in his house? Nowhere.

It was kind of cold as he headed over to Finn's, it wasn't cold enough for snow but cold enough for a jacket and to be able to see your breath. And Puck kept puffing out short breaths just to watch his breath come out then disappear. He cleared his throat and sniffed a few times as he slid his hands into his jacket pockets and shivered, okay maybe it was a little colder then he thought. Puck kept his glance mostly on the ground until he looked up and saw Finn's house getting closer, the walk never really took long but sometimes he just went slower to think.

His hand quickly grabbed onto the knife he kept in his pocket when he heard something (and walking around at night alone it was the best thing to have with you). His walking actually slowed down when what he heard didn't sound like footsteps but more of a squeak..no, more like a whine or a yelp. He stopped walking and just stood there listening quietly just to see if he could hear it again..and he did. A few more minutes in the silence when he heard it once again and it didn't take Puck much longer to go investigate. He made it over to a couple of cars and followed the sound to in between them...and what was there was definitely not what he was expecting.

Laying there curled in a ball was a shivering, whimpering, very skinny and scared dog. There was no way that he was more then a few years old. Puck didn't know much about dogs but he knew they weren't supposed to look like this. When he moved in closer to him slowly, not sure if he was going to attack, the dog whimpered again and backed away.

“Hey..hey it's okay..I'm not gonna hurt you.”

_Okay am I seriously standing here talking to a dog? It's not like he knows what I'm saying._

With a heavy sigh he shook his head and took off his jacket and once again, very slowly, moved closer and knelt down beside him to drape his jacket over him.

“I think you need this more then I do.”

Puck was about to stand up and walk away when the dog lifted his head and looked up at him, and for some reason it felt like that dog knew everything about Puck. His whole life. Being treated like crap. Left alone to fend for himself. Roaming the streets to try and find some happiness. After a few minutes he huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes.

“Let's go.”

He scooped him up into his arms and the dog didn't even try to run away or whine or anything. He just had this look, this hurtful scared look and yeah maybe Puck felt bad for him. Cause Hell..he WAS him. He wrapped his arms tightly around him then continued off back to Finn's.

_What the Hell am I getting myself into? I can't leave him though. And I just don't know what else to do. Finn will know. He always knows._

“We're going to go see Finn okay? He's good people.”

Finn had a feeling that this was going to be a Puck window night, he just had a hunch. So he made it a point to stay awake and greet him when he climbed in. But after a couple of hours his eyes were getting heavy and he just figured Puck stayed home this time. After a few minutes Finn had just fallen asleep when he heard a loud bang and he immediately shot up and went over to the window. Maybe Puck had fallen out of the tree or something. But he wasn't there, so where in the Hell did..there was that bang again. The more Finn tried to focus on the sound the more he realized it wasn't a bang..but a knock. With a quick spin around in his room he put on his slippers and quietly headed downstairs. It wouldn't be Puck, he uses the window. But what if it was Puck and he couldn't use the window this time. What if it was really bad and he was really hurt? Instead of trying to figure it out he ran to the door and pulled it open just to see what was going on. It was Puck..but why..was that a dog? And clearly Puck had gotten into a fight with his dad.

“Okay dude, I don't know who looks worse you or him.”

“Shut it Hudson. I need your help man. Can we come in?”


End file.
